Eine schicksalhafte Begegnung
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Eine weitere Songfic! Dieses Mal spielen Yusaku und seine Vergangenheit die Hauptrollen...


Hallo alle zusammen!

Nach langer langer Zeit gibt es wieder mal eine Songfic von mir. Das Lied, das ich dieses Mal gewählt habe, heisst "Man Like Me" (.com/watch?v=TWa2jXqopVY) und wird gesungen von Robert Downey Jr.  
Wie, das glaubt ihr nicht? Es ist aber so! Unser Tony Stark, Iron Man und Sherlock Holmes ist auch Sänger und hat schon ein eigenes Album rausgebracht. Ein tolles Album übrigens, ich rede da aus Erfahrung. *stolze besitzerin desu* ^^

Hört euch das Lied doch einfach mal an, ich bin sicher, dem einen oder anderen von euch gefällt es auch.

Noch kurz noch was zur Story: In der folgenden Geschichte wird Shinichi nur eine kleine Nebenrolle spielen, und warum das so ist, erfahrt ihr nur, wenn ihr sie lest. ^^

Also, ich wünsche euch jetzt einfach mal viel Spass beim Lesen!

Bis gleich!

*knuddel*

Shinichi

**Eine schicksalhafte Begegnung**

Es war ganz still.

Nachdenklich stand Yusaku auf der kleinen Brücke und sah dem Wasser zu, wie es gemächlich seinem Weg durch den ganzen Park folgte. Die Sonne schien, obwohl der Wetterbericht etwas ganz anderes gesagt hatte. Es war warm und angenehm, so dass Yusaku keine Jacke brauchte und ohne Gefahr, eine Erkältung einzufangen, draussen sein und seinen freien Tag geniessen konnte.

Eigentlich war der Tag zu schön, um an Sorgen zu denken, doch unglücklicherweise war der heutige kein normaler Tag. Genau vor vier Jahren geschah etwas, was Yusaku am liebsten vergessen würde. Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück in die Vergangenheit, zu einem kurzen, aber schwierigen Abschnitt in seinem Leben, den er eigentlich in der Vergangenheit lassen wollte. Doch jetzt, wo seine Gedanken schon dahin abgeschweift waren, konnte er sie nicht wieder auf das Heute lenken. Yusaku dachte an sein Leben von vor vier Jahren...

Nachdem die aufstrebende Jungschauspielerin Yukiko Fujimine und er ein Paar geworden waren, kam das, wovor viele Paare damals wie heute Bedenken hatten: Das Treffen mit den jeweiligen Eltern des Partners.

Bei Yusaku war diese Sache schnell erledigt, da er seine Mutter nie gekannt hatte und sein Vater Shunsaku schon seit zwei Jahren tot war. Bei Yukiko hingegen sah die Sachlage schon etwas anders aus.

Ihre Eltern tauchten damals plötzlich in seinem Leben auf, und Yusaku wusste von Anfang an, dass er sich mit ihnen nie würde verstehen können. Ganz besonders mit ihrer Mutter nicht. Dabei hatte er sich damals bemüht, sich von seiner besten Seite zu zeigen, aber nicht mal das hatte Yukikos Mutter gepasst. Ihrer Meinung nach war Yusaku nicht gut genug für ihre Tochter, und das sagte sie ihnen klar und deutlich. Wenn Yukiko sich mit ihm abgab, würde sie nur ihr Leben wegwerfen, ihre ganze, vielversprechende Zukunft. Yusaku war ja schliesslich nur ein schnöder Schreiberling... Ein junger, ehemaliger Schnüffler, der sich in ihre Tochter verliebt hatte...

Während der nun erfolgreiche Schriftsteller über dieses Treffen nachgrübelte, fiel ihm ein Lied ein, das er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gehört hatte. Doch jetzt war es wieder da, es tauchte aus seinem Unterbewusstsein wieder auf.

_This is the nigh__t I've been dreaming of forever_

_Mirror takes a look at my face_

_I'll never __set foot in that rat hole again_

_But I'll drive to your place_

_I spit gravel_

_As I back out of the back door_

_And the twenties roll around in my hand_

_It's funny now, when I don't show up on_

_Monday_

_They'll go nuts,__ and eat their hats, well, what_

_D__o you think of that?_

_She says, you're throwing life away_

_To move with a man like me_

_She's not blind_

_She just don't have mind to see_

_This is a habit I'm breaking now forever_

_I'm weary from trying to shake it_

_So when I ask if your don't give me your hand_

_I'll take it_

_Right now_

_From your mother's side of town_

_She says, you're throwing life away_

_To move with a man like me_

_She's not blind_

_She just don't have a mind to see_

_She says, you're throwing life away_

_To move with a man like me_

_Just to move with a man like me_

Warum er ausgerechnet jetzt an dieses Lied denken musste, wusste er nicht. Es war aber ein Lied, das ihm sehr gefiel, das ihn jedoch immer wieder an das damalige Treffen mit seiner Schwiegermutter erinnerte...

Yusaku schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf, um die Erinnerungen an die damalige Zeit zu vergessen. Dabei half aber nicht nur der Wind, der nun etwas stärker blies, sondern auch eine ganz bestimmte Person. Allerdings war es nicht Yukiko.

"Daddy!"

Eine helle Kinderstimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, und Yusaku sah lächelnd zum kleinen Jungen hinunter, der nun neben ihm stand und zu ihm hochsah.

"Was ist denn, Shinichi? Willst du nicht mehr bei Mama sein?"

Shinichi schüttelte den Kopf und streckte die Arme nach ihm aus; er wollte hochgehoben werden. Yusaku kam dem Wunsch seines dreijährigen Sohnes nach und setzte ihn auf seine Schultern.

"Und? Gibt es was Neues?"

"Ich will nach Hause."

"Gut, dann werden wir Mama abholen, okay?"

"Ja."

Mit seinem Sohn auf den Schultern machte Yusaku sich auf den Weg zu seiner Ehefrau, die am anderen Ende des Parks gewesen war und ihnen inzwischen schon entgegenkam.

"Es ist kühl geworden, lass uns nach Hause gehen", sagte sie und umarmte ihn.

"Wie du willst", sagte Yusaku, küsste seine Frau und schlenderte schliesslich Hand in Hand mit ihr zum Ausgang des Parks.

Egal was ihre Eltern oder sonst jemand sagte: Er liebte Yukiko von ganzen Herzen und würde sie nie verletzen wollen. Er würde sie auch nie verlassen, denn der untreue Macho, der nur auf das Eine aus war, und von dem Yukikos Mutter felsenfest überzeugt war, dass er ihr das Herz brechen würde, war er nicht.

Yusaku hatte ihre Mutter nur einmal gesehen, ein einziges Mal. Shinichis Geburt vor drei Jahren hatte sie völlig ignoriert, und dieses Verhalten liess bei Yusaku nur einen Entschluss zu; Wenn die Grossmutter schon kein Interesse an ihrem Enkel zeigte, sollte sie ihn auch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Yukiko war mit seinem Vorschlag einverstanden, da sie sich mit ihrer Mutter noch vor der Geburt ihres Sohnes zerstritten hatte.

"Was ist denn mit dir los, Yusaku?", fragte Yukiko plötzlich erstaunt und drehte sich zu ihm um. Der Schriftsteller, der ohne es zu realisieren immer langsamer gelaufen war, schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf.

"Was?"

Yukiko sah ihn fragend an.

"Was ist, Schatz? Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken?"

Yusaku lächelte verlegen, dann sagte er nur 'deine Mutter'.

"Oh."

Das war für die junge Mutter Antwort genug.

Sie wie auch Yusaku hatten in diesem Moment denselben Gedanken: Diese Sache von damals war in der Vergangenheit, und dort sollte sie auch bleiben.

"Komm jetzt."

Die kleine Familie setzte ihren Weg fort, und Yusaku musste wieder lächeln.

Es war später Nachmittag, und noch ein ganzer, ruhiger Abend, in dem er sich um seine Frau und seinen Sohn kümmern konnte, stand ihm bevor.

Yusaku freute sich sehr darauf, und nichts und niemand konnte ihm diese Vorfreude verderben. Nicht mal seine eigenen Gedanken oder seine Vergangenheit.

Owari

Fertig. Eine weitere OS ist abgeschlossen, und ich hoffe sehr, dass sie euch gefallen hat. ^^'

Noch kurz etwas zu Robert Downey Jr.: Es gibt mindestens zwei wunderschöne Lieder von ihm (zumindest meiner Meinung nach), eines ist eben "Man Like Me", und das andere heisst "River" (.com/watch?v=1-z1wS8UbeY). Vielleicht habt ihr ja Lust und hört euch dieses Stück auch noch an.

So, eine kleine Info noch: Heute Abend läuft auf RTL der Film "Iron Man"! Ich kann euch nur empfehlen, ihn zu schauen! ^^ Er ist nämlich wirklich lustig und cool. *schwärm*

Jetzt habe ich aber genug geschrieben. Ein schönes Halloween wünsche ich euch noch und macht's gut!

*knuddel*

Shinichi

PS: Schreibt mir doch, wie ihr die beiden Lieder fandet. Es würde mich sehr interessieren.

31.10.10 01:00 4


End file.
